Circus monster Yugioh
by ILoveGlitch
Summary: Yugi enters a singing contest to show his friend how much he hurt and Yami come's to his senses and can he win Yugi back even when Yugi's be through so much YYxY slight YMxM YBxR WARNING suicide attempted and mentions of rape Rated cause ima paronod vocaloid song for all you fans Tea bashing


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story

Yugi was getting eyeliner on while wait for his signal to go on, today or night was the talent show he decided to sing just to show how he felt when all his friends abounded him for Yami this song would show everything he's been through to him he's been to hell and back for one whole year the song he wrote was just for them.

"Hey Yugi-kun you're on"

"Alright I'll be there" Yugi yelled run up the lights dimmed down on stage he grab the mic then swayed his body back and forth to the beginning

**Time is dead and gone Show must go on  
It's time for our act**

Everyone in the building hang on to every word Yugi sang, his voices was like an angle's every word he said was so beautiful and sad.

**They all scream at me  
They cannot see  
This curtain hides me**

Yugi thought of all the times Tea yelled at him and acted like he was invisible and how much she hurt him by turning their friends backs on him

**An amazing gift  
So quick and swift  
You were amazing**

How Yami was so amazing and talented in anything he did that was his gift

**By myself I can't  
They start to chant  
Why are you not here?**

The time he got in a fight he couldn't win, everyone crowded them shouting "fight, fight" and Yami who promised to protected him was nowhere in sight

**Grinning at me  
I lay on my knees  
They want to hear me**

Yami who was in the crowd listen to how sad his light sounded how no Hikari should sounded even to him it sounded like there was a message in the lyrics then it hit him Yugi was thinking about everything as he sang the images flash in his head he just sat there watching.

**Why cannot 'he' see  
I want to see you  
I need to see you  
I have to see you  
What happened to you?**

Yugi wanting to, needing to, having to see Yami was like needing air, water, or food but just one question floated in his head _"what did happen to him, to my sweet loving Yami I always had knew I'll never know" _

**We get up on stage  
They jump to enrage  
Why are you not here?  
Why is 'he' so near?**

Yugi remember when the bully's would try to see if Yugi could get mad and taunt him over and over then one guy tried to rape him Yugi let a tear drop

**'He' wants me to sing  
I just cannot bring-  
I say 'he's' not you  
What else can I do?  
**

Yami was shocked at the image of someone trying to rape his light, that image hit him the hardest had he really let his light down he might as well be the worst Yami ever, even Bakura and Marik learned their lesson when they fell for their light **  
**

**Singing it's silent  
Song if misery  
A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare  
'He' is a tyrant  
It lets out a plea  
Why did he have to leave it all alone?  
Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster  
It never sees us  
It despises us  
Lying so useless, we start to holler  
"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster! "  
**

Yugi's body still swaying back and forth **  
**

**I lay all alone  
I should have known you would have left me  
'He' smiles at me  
I cannot see  
Why 'he's' in your place**

Yugi then remembered when he was raped he lay for hours in his room thinking 'it's all my fault I guess this is a sign I should die, right?'

**They can't tell me why you said good-bye  
Right before our act  
Those two young lions  
Were always fun~  
Why did they leave, too ? **

Yugi remembered Malik and Marik come over before they left to go to Egypt to say bye and found him on the floor with empty bottles of pills around him and toke him to the hospital

**Roaring at me  
I lay on my knees  
What is happening?  
I can hear you sing  
They will not obey  
They've been led astray  
Will I still see you?  
I have to see you**

Yugi cried himself to sleep every night for 3 months after that Ryou would check up on him but now he's in England visiting family

**I panic and flee  
They both pounce on me  
I fell to the ground  
I can't hear a sound  
I look up and see  
You are not with me  
Am I all alone ?  
Where could you have gone ?  
**

Yugi tried to suicide again but Ryou and Bakura got there just in time when he tried to run Bakura pounce on him knocking him down and got him to the hospital just as he lost conciseness

**Singing it's silent  
Song if misery  
A monster lies trapped in its own Nightmare  
'He' is a tyrant  
It lets out a plea  
Why did he have to leave it all alone?  
Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster  
It never sees us  
It despises us  
Lying so useless, we start to holler  
"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster! "  
**

As Yugi singed he voice got stronger

**Singing it's silent  
Song if misery  
A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare  
'He' is a tyrant  
It lets out a plea  
Why did he have to leave it all alone?  
Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster  
It never sees us  
It despises us  
Lying so useless, we start to holler  
"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster! "**

Singing my silent  
Song if misery  
This monster lies trapped in my own Nightmare  
'He' is a tyrant  
I lets out a plea  
Why did you have to leave me all alone?  
Bound to sing for them, A worthless monster  
I never sees them  
I despises them so  
Lying so useless, they start to holler  
"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster! "

Yugi held the long note then drop the mic while everyone in the audience went crazy except Yami and his group who felt ashamed mince Tea who was angry at Yugi They got up to go back stage where Yugi was

_With Yugi _

Yugi walked off stage to see Ryou and Bakura standing on the side lines smiling he ran over

"How'd I do?" Yugi asked wanting to know

"Just wonderful Yugi you always had a nice voice and that song was beautiful I can't believe you wrote it to be honest." Ryou said while smile down at Yugi

"Yeah fluffy here's right it was beautiful and to celebrate let's eat out at the steak house!" Bakura yell the last part

Yugi and Ryou both giggle at that

"HEY YUGI!" a voice behind them yells Yugi turned to see but got slapped in the face hearing five gasp "YOU LITTLE WHORE YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SING IN THIS COMPITITON OR EMBARISS US LIKE THAT!" Yugi didn't have to look up to see how it is that Voice yelled at him over and over before so he had it remembered

"HEY GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!" Yugi heard Bakura yell then four other agreements

"FINE LET'S GO YAMI!" Tea said walking off Yugi looked up to see if Yami follows but shocked to see him run to him instead

"Are you ok Yugi?"

Before he could answer Tea yelled "YAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT LITTLE SLUT!?"

"Shut the hell up Tea and stay the hell away from me and Yugi!" Picking up Yugi he walked out with Ryou and Bakura following "Are you ok Yugi?"

"Yes I'm fine Yami."

"I'm sorry Yugi I shouldn't have abounded you like that please forgive me I will never let it happen again I-I love you Yugi but If you don't feel the same I underst-" He was cut off by a pair of lips

"I'll always forgive you Yami Your my one and only and I love you too."

The moment was shorten by Malik whistling and Marik and Bakura's catcalls while Ryou looked embarrass

Yami and Yugi looked at each other before laughing then Bakura and Marik ran over and jumped on Yami and started wrestling while the lights just stood there and laughed

Yugi may have tried to kill himself in the past but now he never trade this for anything living was better and there maybe a few bumps in the road but if you fall just get back up and he had help if he couldn't yeah to him this was perfect

FIN~


End file.
